


The Spiral welcomes you to Night Vale

by AbsolutelyMango



Series: Spiral's Night Vale [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Death and Violence, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin, Weed, nb jon, og elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMango/pseuds/AbsolutelyMango
Summary: a tma/wtnv au, where the Spiral successfully completed a ritual and for some reason everyone of importance to the fic is now in Night Vale (which is in America)Not sure if I'll continue this, but have what I've written.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Spiral's Night Vale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656430
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know how it came to this or how we got here, but we now live in a world controlled by the Spiral."

  
Jon rubs his face, squinting at the odd architecture around them and firmly squeezes Martin's hand, almost afraid that if he lets go, Martin will disappear into the confusing world around them. He wish he knew what the Spiral had been doing or how it managed to do a ritual without anyone knowing, he didn't know, but he wished he knew so that he could have done something. He could have-

  
Martin squeezes his hand, pulling momentarily away from his thoughts spiraling down into despair. How fitting.

  
"I'm not sure how yet, but I intend to fix this, one way or another. End supplement." He presses the button and put it back into his bag. He looks around the unfamiliar streets, trying to find out where in America they were. He's not fully certain how he knows that they're in America, but in this moment, he won't question the Eye's knowledge about this. "Learn anything?"

  
Martin nods, tilting a pamphlet towards Jon. "I think we can get a room at this hotel."

  
Jon sighs and shakes his head. "We don't have the currency they want."

  
Martin frowns, leaning against him as he continues to try making sense of the map. It wasn't a good map, almost unreadable to the untrained eye and intentionally difficult even to those who did know how to read it. Martin was in the middle ground of those, he wasn't an expert, but what little he dabbled in the Eye did help with... some of it.

  
Jon glanced at the tape recorder, feeling like something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what it was.

  
Until he heard the buzz of static in his mind and the tape recorder turning on with some music pouring out, followed by a voice that wasn't his own.

  
"Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder, ugly is in the lips of the Beholder. Welcome to Night Vale!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess this is getting continued

"Citizens of Night Vale, I've just been informed that there are new people in town. Now, I know the custom is to normally point at them and loudly call them interlopers, but I've been informed by my husband and the entity known as Helen, that doing so would be very bad. The main two that we will be focusing on is an Avatar of the Beholding and their wonderful boyfriend. Awww, they're sitting outside a coffee shop, almost as if they were two lost tourists on vacation and came under prepared."

Jon freezes up, listening to the recorder spit out the voice of an unknown entity who knows way too much about them. He tries to will his eyes to open, to learn more about this unknown person who knew too much.

Cecil Palmer. Radio host. Spiral. Beholding. Seeing many things. Doing little. Sees you. Knows you.

There's a shiver in the voice before he continues talking, voice lower and with a hint of fear. "They are a tall, lanky humanoid with many scars and many more stories. They want more stories, stories to feed on, to satisfy the hunger they can no longer control. It will hurt, it will be a painful story they desire, it will be forced from you. You might think that telling another soul will help the pain, that getting it off your chest will help. It doesn't it brings back memories that were best left buried, best kept in the darkness of your mind. Giving them your story will hurt, then continue to hurt as you relive your memories every night for the rest of your life. And they will watch it happen, watch you suffer, not doing anything to stop it. Observing. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

There was a cough and the voice sounded cheerful again, like he didn't just sum up the most horrible aspects of Jon and put them on display for all to see. 

"Sitting beside them is their boyfriend, trying to comfort them through what appears to be a panic attack. What a nice boyfriend!"

Jon felt Martin grip his hand and pull him into a hug, giving him comforting pressure, anchoring him to the fact that he was here and real and not alone and needed to deal with this new problem. He needed to find this Cecil and he needed to make him stop. How did he know that Jon liked to be called they? Unimportant. He had bigger problems to focus on.

"Let's go." Jon says, standing up and looking around the street.

Martin nods, seeming worried and refusing to let go of Jon's hand, most likely also feeling the fear of losing each other.

"A black cab drives in front of the duo, it looks like an old car that's covered in a reddish brown crush and smells strongly of iron."

Jon couldn't really smell it from here, so he assumes that this Cecil's power has some sort of ability to describe smells.

"The back door opens and a grey-blue smoke comes out from the open space. It smelled like a substance not allowed in many states, but was medical in others."

Jon coughed, definitely smelling that one.

"The driver offers them a lift, free of charge. A free ride to the radio station, if they accept."

Martin glanced at him and squeezed Jon's hand, giving him a small nod. They both hesitate for a moment, then climb in. Now they can hear the radio host's voice from the front of the car as well.

"When they looked up to see who it was, they were greeted with a familiar yet unrecognizable face."

The eyes of Elias Bouchard stared at both of them from the rear view mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Elias blankly stares at the duo in the back of his car, then chuckles as he pulls away from the curb. "You two look like shit."

Martin shifts closer to Jon, looking ready to jump between them. It was a useless fear, he wasn't going to attack them, today.

Jon studied him with an intense gaze, eyes glazing over with a fog of static. He remembers that look, vague memories from when another controlled his body. It was odd catching that same look in his own eyes.

"Relax."

"Said the driver."

"Want a smoke?" He holds up the blunt that he had been smoking before the radio started broadcasting. "Helps take the edge off."

"The Archivist starts to raise their hand, body remembering the old habit of smoking their stress away. Then their mind supplies what happened the last time they took a smoke break and quickly pulled their hand back."

"No... thank you... It's him.. The real him." Jon sighs, static fading from his eyes and he rubs their face.

"Again, you look like shit. When's the last time either of you slept?"

Elias doesn't have compulsion, not like Jonah or Jon did, but he could tell by the lack of response and their noncommittal body movements that they weren't fully sure themselves. If he were to bet money, it would be several restless nights with nightmares and then the transition period into this god forsaken place. He shrugged and took a drag. 

"He didn't stare too closely at the road, knowing where to go and not caring who he might hit along the way. No, he was more interested in the two in the back of his car. The driver remembered them from before another took his body and a few flashes after that. If he didn't know better, he would have thought them to be strangers, but he did know better and they were still strangers to him. They changed and evolved for their situations while he stayed the same for years. Who they knew as the driver was a different person, the driver however was the same, they were different. Seeing someone stay the same while you changed is a difficult matter to swallow, but it happens to so many people all the time. Change is inevitable, but staying the same is optional."

Elias rolled his eyes and chuckled, taking a turn towards the radio tower. "What caused you to grab Cecil's attention?"

"I'm sorry?" Martin asked, squeezing Jon's hand. 

"Cecil essentially keeps an eye on the place." He chuckles at the joke. "He talks about the news, new people, people of interest, his husband and family, ads, the community calendar, and a few other things. Why out of all the people suddenly showing up, is he talking about you two?"

Jon mumbles something that Elias couldn't hear properly, but luckily for him, Cecil did hear it.

"An avatar of the eye, they mumbled. Actively worked against other fears."

Elias hums, then laughs. "Good luck with that here. This has become a neutral zone for the Spiral with the other fears, everything else has fallen to The Great Twisting. Ironic, since this was the Spiral's main focus before they won."

Jon looks back up at that, looking very interested in what he had to say, eyes starting to static over again.

"Don't say it, I know that look. Listen, this place has been around a very long time and has bent itself out of place in the normal world. Ironically, it's become one of the most normal places now." He snorts. "You're going to hate it out of here, the world won't make sense and when it starts to, it'll change again. The Eye hates it here, but it's found solace in the Host."

"Who is the Host?" Jon asks, leaning forward and laced his words with compulsion. 

Elias shivered and grit his teeth. He hated that feeling. "Cecil, he doesn't go by it, but most of the avatars know him by that title."

Jon hums and leans back into the seat. "What is he the avatar of?"

"I'm not sure he's aware that he's an avatar, but he holds power of the Eye and the Distortion."

"Really?" Martin asks, the lightest hint of compulsion. "How does that work?"

"It shouldn't. Not really." He shrugs. "Somehow, they both hold onto him and neither seems keen to let him go. He doesn't seem to favor either, accepting things as they come and announcing too much information over the radio."

"How do you know all of this?" Jon asks.

"It's easier to spot people who are marked here." Elias grins, leaning over to pull his trusty tool out of the glove box. The pipe was rusted and covered in dried blood. "It also helps that many avatars like to spill secrets when given good reasons, others are just gossips."

"The couple stared at the pipe, wondering if that was the same pipe that killed Leitner and if he intended to use it on them."

Elias laughs, throwing it back into the glove box. "Not today, perhaps another day. Today, I'm just driving you to the radio station."

"The Archivist hesitated, only mildly afraid of what they might learn. They needed to know."

"Are you-"

"An avatar?" Elias looked into the rear-view mirror, staring them down with eyes that looked redder than they should have. "I am, want to guess which one?"

"There's silence between the trio, they already have their answers, but they didn't want to confirm it. It's quiet in the car until it stops in front of the radio station. This is where some questions will be asked and answered, but now those need to wait. Now it's time for the weather."

Martin and Jon flinched at the sudden music, expecting words about the actual weather.

Elias laughs, turning to face them. "That's how the weather normally goes. Now, get out of my car and never use compulsion on me again."

They quickly get out, understanding the threat. Once out, he immediately drives away, not bothering to let them close the door as he quickly drives away. Jon stares at the radio tower, staring at the eye on the building as it stares back at them. Martin looks around, worriedly staring at the people on the street. They squeeze hands and then go to enter the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Cecil looked up as the door to his studio and the weather played over the air. It was the Archivist and their boyfriend with one of the interns following them, Susie he thinks. She gives a shrug, signaling that she tried to stop them, but now left any dangers they posed up to him. He smiles at her and waves as she closes the door to leave.

The Archivist and their boyfriend are now standing in his office, both looking anxious while also defensive.

He decides that the extended silence is the sign of him being a bad host and wants to change that. "Hello, I'm Cecil Palmer. Welcome to the Night Vale Radio Tower."

The Archivist sat in front of him and stared him down, almost as if he was trying to stare into his soul. The problem with that was that he no longer owned his soul, so trying to look it over for quality was not worth the effort.

The Archivist's eyes start to be consumed with the static of a poor radio signal and their voice is laced with a quiet spell, one Cecil wasn't familiar with, but he wasn't familiar with most spells. "What do you know about-"

He raised his hand as the light on his equipment turned purple, cutting off the Archivist and watched their eyes' static shut off and return to round pupils. "As much as I'd like to chat with you, I have a show to host, so please hold your questions til after the show."

They look startled, confused, and curious, but they didn't argue as he rearranged his headphones and moved back to the microphone.

Their boyfriend pulls up a chair to sit by them, a task made difficult that neither wanted to let the other's hand go.

Cecil smiles, focus moving from them and to the announcements.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon stared at the odd.. person in front of them. He seemed humanoid if you didn't look too hard, but Jon was looking hard and the many details unfurled in front of them. The odd choice of clothes, the shifting tattoos of eyes and tendrils, the third eye, the way all the eyes started swirling as he talked into the microphone, and the way he seemed to zone out when the third eye glowed, changing the way he spoke to be exactly what he need for the statem- for the announcements. Elias seemed to be right, this avatar walked the line of the Spiral and Beholding, a line he didn't seem to notice he was walking.

Jon sighed, leaning further back in the chair. It was a nice chair, not one appropriate for an office building, but perhaps appropriate to make guests comfortable and not create a lot of noise. As much as they wanted to talk, Cecil's compulsion was enough to make him consider just waiting til it was over before asking questions. Besides, Cecil's voice was rather soothing, despite the words he was saying. That combined with Martin's comforting presence and his thumb rubbing the back of their hand, it was almost enough to allow them a doze.

Almost.

"Listeners, while the weather was being relayed, we got some visitors in the station." Cecil says cheerful.

Jon sits up immediately, panic starting to arise again.

Cecil look up at the two and motioned to the microphones that were definitely not there before. "Would you mind telling the town who you are?"

Jon was surprised by the lack of compulsion in the question, which only made them more curious. They scooted closer to the microphone, voice even, like their own recordings. "Jonathan Sims, the Archivist."

Cecil glances at Martin, who licks his lips before replying. "Martin Blackwood."

"It's wonderful to have new residents. Have you decided on a place to stay? We have some lovely hotels in town." Cecil smiles, rambling about the different hotels in town and various stories about them that made them feel more real. "-But if you're looking for something more permanent, there's-" 

Jon was surprised by how relaxing Cecil made them, just talking about buildings and potential housing. They had expected questioning about their abilities and what they were doing here and their plans, but... he's managed to coax them into talking about local attractions in the area to spend dates on and just general things to keep an eye on in the town.

It was soothing.


End file.
